The Were-Guardian
by The Great Darkling Assasin
Summary: Percy had a bad life since he beat the giant. Annabeth was disloyal, the almost all of the gods and his friends had forgotten him. Now he has a new family, and he will protect it at any cost. WARNING SWEARING. New poll up. What do you want for romance?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you enjoy this. Don't do anything stupid. **_

**_Chapter one: Just another day in my life._**

Percy sat next to his little fire. Sea green never leaving the warm glow. Three hundred years. Three hundred years since his life was ruined. He remembers that day, so long ago. His eyes were glazed as his thoughts returned to that one question that always returns to his mind. 'Why?'

_Flashback_

_"Per-r-r-rcy!" brayed Grover. _

_"G-man! What's up?" Percy answered. _

_"Not much." He answered. _

_"We'll talk a whole bunch later. Where's Annabeth?"_

_"She's down at the beach. Why don't I get her for you?" He seemed real nervous._

_"No need. I can go to her." Percy smiled real big. Over the few days there had been a lot of changes since the giant war. Percy had gotten an idiotic brother named James. The gods gave every one of the major heroes immortal. Poseidon even made James immortal, although Percy didn't get why. Percy had just got back from a quest. It was given to him from Athena to allow him to propose to her. He smiled as he took out a silver ring with a silver stone and two smaller green and blue stones on the sides. Nodding to himself, he made his way to the beach._

_Flashback ends_

Percy gave a mad laughter and it echoed in the night. 'What a fool I was' he thought. Just thinking of both of them made him angry and want to change.

_Flashback returns._

_When he reached the beach he looked around for her and what he saw made him stop. There in the shallows was Annabeth, but she was making out with his brother, James. Percy was shocked at first, then angry hit. The ground started trembling and the water started to get rough. Then Percy let his anger flow. A giant wave hit the two traitors in the water, causing them to get flushed out of the lake. As they sputtered the water out of their mouths, Percy turned and headed back to the cabin. Quickly gathering his stuff, he took one last look at the ring. Most of the gods had forgotten him, most of his friends had forgotten him, and most importantly Annabeth had forgotten him. He dropped the ring and left._

_Flashback ends_

He had left and made his way for two years. That is when he got bitten.

_Flashback_

_He was running from a large black wolf. It didn't have the yellow of a regular wolf, but the eyes of a human, the only difference is that they were black where the white was supposed to be and the pupils were slits. Percy continued to run, but he felt the beast land on his back and sink his teeth right into his shoulder. Percy's feet gave away to the weight and the pain. The wolf got off his back and ran away. Percy could have sworn that there was regret in the beast's eyes._

_Flashback ends_

Percy now understood that he had gone into its lair and went near its cubs. Now here he was. Percy had taken to finding demigods and escorting them to the edge of camp half-blood. With the girls though, he mostly gives them a choice, camp half-blood or the hunters of Artemis. Getting up from his fire, he turned to the city. Changing to wolf form, he speeds off. When he reaches the city he allows his senses file out. Feeling darkness from a white house at the end. Quickly running over through the tall grass, he got to the side to see through the window. A man was hitting a little girl. Percy felt rage flow through him. This is why he does it; he leaped at the door with enough force to cause it to go crashing with Percy standing on top of it.

"What the…" were all the words that the dad got off before Percy's teeth found his throat. The dad stubbed back into the table, blood running down his neck. Percy gave another loud growl and leaped again, his paws finds his gut before the guy dies. Licking himself clean before turning to see the child curled in a ball. He trotted over to her and gave a small whine. She looked up at him from the ground and hesitantly stretched out her hand to pet him. He gave a grin and pushed his head into her hand causing her to give a small laugh. Percy gave the girl a swift smell. She smelled like iron and fire, a daughter of Hephaestus. Gently lifting the child up onto his back he sped off toward the place he knew she would chose. The hunter's camp. In a flash they were out of town and on an almost forgotten trail that was only used by the wolves now. He could run faster than he was, but he wanted to make sure that she didn't fall off. Percy looked to the grey sky as he ran. The sun would be up any moment. He manages to reach the camp site just as the hunters were getting ready to eat breakfast. Smelling the food the little girl's stomach rumbled loudly. The hunters heard this and in a flash the bows were out and pointing in their direction. Percy quickly grabbed the girl and set him on the ground in front of him and gave the small girl a push in their direction. Two of the hunters ran forward and grabbed the girl and dashed back with her. The rest kept their eyes on him. He slowly backed off into the undergrowth. He stayed there even as the hunters packed up their stuff. When they started on the move, Percy followed them. He had been doing this since leaving camp half-blood. Only making a few stops along the way to help out your fellow werewolf. They traveled all day, and made camp a couple of miles out of town. Percy laid down a few miles away from them and went to get some peace and quiet. As a werewolf he didn't need any sleep. It was near about midnight when he was stirred by a scream at the hunters' camp. Leaping to his feet, he ran to the camp to see the hunters struggling to hold back the monsters. Seeing the girl that he had saved on the ground and with a minator breathing down her neck. He wasted no time and threw himself at the monster, latching onto its throat and raking his claws down its bare chest. Black blood splashed on his black fur. The minator stumbled back and finally died. Letting go, he started running around and killing monsters at whim. Helping the hunters where he could. When almost all the monsters were dead, one got off a lucky hit and made him slam into a large rock and he lost conscience.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry my friends. I lost the will to update. Here is the next chapter so that you guys have something to read.**_

Chapter 2: New Friends

Percy woke up to see a silver tent top above him. He tried to get up only to whimper and fall to the ground again, being still in his wolf form. A young huntress poked her head in.

Seeing Percy awake, she took off to get Artemis. Percy growled. He didn't like looking weak. He managed to get on his two forepaws and his unbroken back paw. He limped to the tent flap and poked his head out to see that the camp was awake and alive with people.

The tent that he was in was in the middle of the camp so he has to be quite if he wants to get out of there without being noticed. He started limping to a brush that was just a few feet away, but apparently luck wasn't on his side when a huntress accidently tripped over him. He landed on his broken back paw and let out a loud yelp, bringing multiple hunters eyes toward him. 'Shit' he thought as he tried to stand once again.

He stiffened a bit when he felt a pair of hands touching him. He snapped his head in that direction with his teeth bared, letting loose a feral snarl from his muzzle. The hunter quickly backed off and slowly killed the snarl. He slowly struggled to his feet as the hunters kept their distance. That is when he saw Artemis and her old lieutenant Zoe Nightshade.

They both looked at curiously; Percy was wondering why they haven't shot him with an arrow yet. But that was until he remembered that he was in wolf form. He thought that he should act the part. As Zoe reached down he let out a low growl and she withdrew her hand.

"Will he die?" Asked one of the hunters.

Artemis looked slightly worried. "If we can't help him he might."

Percy heard her voice and some wolf instinct instantly calmed him but he couldn't understand it. Then it hit him. Goddess of the hunt, wolves are hunters. He then thought, 'if I can stay with them in wolf form then I will be able to follow easier. He limped over to Artemis while the hunters stared and he leaned his head on her lap. She gentle stroked his head as she lifted him and carried him to her tent.


End file.
